theeverythingwfandomcom-20200214-history
Linkara
Linkara is the main protagonist of the online comic book review show Atop the Fourth Wall. He was created by Lewis Lovhaug, who also portrays him. Linkara is an adult male from Minnesota with a tendency to save the world from aliens and Hypertime travelers, all the while running the comic review show. Biography At an unknown point in time, he acquired a variety of weapons and devices, including the Magic Gun, whose sinister origins have since been revealed. Dr. Insano First Battle with Insano Dr. Insano, having become bored of being President of the United States, plans to take over the world by using the giant robot named Neutro to smash everything in sight. Not about to let this happen, Linkara used his Magic Coin to grow to the size of Neutro and, though his signature "I am a man!" punch fails, he fires multiple shots from his enlarged Magic Gun decimating the giant mecha- but Insano escapes. A Hypertime Experiment Later, Insano retaliates by making Linkara review Warrior #1, said to be the worst comic book ever written. This claim proved to be true as reviewing it alone caused rifts in Hypertime allowing the audience to see dozens of different versions of Linkara and Insano throughout the multiverse. The chaos was brought to an end when reviewers from Team TGWTG and Blistered Thumbs came to Linkara's aid and defeated Insano, ending the crisis. A few weeks later, just as Spoony finished reviewing Final Fantasy VIII, he is killed by Squall Leonhart, its main character (hired by Insano), triggering his house's self destruct system. However, Linkara is revealed to have his remains. He later created a clone with all the original's memories, as well as the subconscious urge to advertise Revolution of the Mask (a comic series made by Linkara and drawn by Leonardo Freites). Mechakara Due to Insano tampering with Hypertime, Linkara meets a possible future version of himself: a 50-ish year old man still living with his parents, and missing his trilby hat. However Linkara manages to get the hat problem fixed and eventually does move out of his parents' house as seen in the show's 100th episode. Meanwhile, Dr. Insano encounters Mechakara while searching for Linkara, who makes him cut his hair for inexplicable reasons. The Countdown Monster Mechakara, wanting to speed up his campaign against Linkara, ominously shoots energy into the recently reviewed Countdown comics. After the "Top 15 Worst Moments of Countdown", they come to life and attack Linkara in the form of a monster, causing him to flashback to his breaking points throughout their reviews. However, a vision of Harley Quinn inspires him to fight back, rendering them back into a pile of comics which he promptly rips to pieces. After somehow finding out Linkara is bashing his comics, Cable comes out of nowhere to exact vengeance. However, Linkara takes advantage of his inner monologue to throw a magnet, sparking Cable's armour and forcing him to teleport away and Linkara gets his BFG, while Mechakara strangles Cable in an unknown location, refusing to let anyone get between his goal. Later, the Continuity Alarm cries out that it knows the identity and goal of an unknown figure, and suddenly explodes, to Linkara's shock who proclaims: "Who's been screwing up with the Continuity Alarm?". Some time afterwards, Linkara is attacked by Black Lantern Spoony, whom he cures with a Final Fantasy Phoenix Down. He is killed again a few minutes later by Mechakara, turning him back into a Black Lantern. The Dying Inside After reviewing Silent Hill: Dying Inside #5, Linkara is transported to the Otherworld, where a Pyramid Head slowly advances on him...The tension is broken however, when Linkara teases it and runs off, taking advantage of its narrow vision. He goes beside it, asks if its seen a little girl (possibly Christabella), then repeated slams his Clue Stick against its echoing metal helmet before catching it in a Poke Ball. Another one immediately appears, and is unaffected by the previous strategy. Linkara runs to his room, trying and failing to escape to his world using a mirror. Suddenly, he finds the Gattling Cannon, and obliterates the second Pyramid Head. First Battle with Mechakara After returning from a vacation, Linkara casually walks into his room- to find Mechakara, who just finished a review and speech insulting his fans. Mechakara reveals that he is Pollo, before knocking Linkara out. He wakes up to find Mechakara scanning his jacket for the Magic Gun. Mechakara explains that he's from an alternate reality where robots turned against their masters, and reveals he is using the skin of the alternate Linkara as a suit. This is an attempt to trick the Magic Gun into recognizing him as Linkara, and use its power to destroy the magic-using human rebellion. Just as he finds it, Linkara uses the Dragon Dagger to break free and battle. However, Mechakara just keeps adapting to the weapons, and even help from Harvey Finevoice, 90's Kid and Ninja Style Dancer does nothing but injure the "suit", showing part of a mechanical skull and glowing red eye, causing the three to run away. Linkara attempts to follow, but runs into Black Lantern Spoony. Though he makes Spoony take off the ring by taunting him with "you're in my spot, sir" from his Let's Play of Swat-4, he is still just as furious and punches Linkara, kicks him while he's down, and runs off. Linkara manages to stumble away...directly into Mechakara, who resumes his horrendous beatdown. Linkara manages to get out his Power Morpher, healing and powering him up. In the middle of it all, Pollo appears, and has a brief dilemma- not solved by their friendship, however, but the offer of a pay raise, his own office, and his own comic review. While Pollo stuns Mechakara, Linkara finishes him off with a blast from the BFG. Though he was in fact teleported away, it makes little difference as Insano shocks him to bits for making him cut his hair. The Other Insano Later, the Continuity Alarm culprit is revealed: Dr. Linksano, an alternate Linkara who came out from the same rift as Mechakara, but waited until he was defeated. He isn't as successful, as the simple act of setting base hidden in Linkara's house gets him confused for 90's Kid and gassed by Pollo. His next two attempts, however, were far more successful. He beamed Sultry Teenage Super Foxes #2 into Linkara's hands, resulting in a mental breakdown where he had a vision of Mechakara saying (in a Vader-style voice) "All that he sees, he conquers", and later when Linkara was trying to destroy the comic JLA: Act of God Part 3, he used a device that replicated the Backlight Effect from the comic to make the Magic Gun and lighter "disappear". However Pollo chased him off. Another Hypertime Experiment Reallising that he needs allies in his quest for world domination and that the only person he can trust in taking over the world is himself, Linksano creates another imbalance in hypertime by making Spoony review Warrior #2-3 (it was that or TNA Impact), and confronts Dr. Insano, revealing that he's the other Schlumper Brother. As an enormous amount of alternate Insanos do battle all around, the two attempt rally them to instead work together- but the collective TGWTG team comes in and lay a brutal beatdown, returning all the Insanos (save Linksano) to their own dimensions. Back in his lab, Insano calls for a nurse to put more restraining bolts on Mechakara, just to be sure. In another room, the previously damaged piece of his face lies on a counter. Its eye begins to glow. All That He Sees, He Conquers Linkara Lost In Linksano's hideout, one of his devices activates. Linksano recoils in shock "He's Coming, HE'S COMING!", and flees to Linkara. Linksano informs him that Lord Vyce, the universal conqueror is approaching, and that he's escaping while he can. As Linksano goes to his universe, Linkara is suddenly beamed away, leaving his hat and coat. At Spoony's house, Insano runs to tell him Mechakara has presumably escaped but squicks out at Spoony singing "A Whole New World". After a good review by Harvey Finevoice, and a terrible review by 90's Kid, it's revealed by Pollo that Linkara chose a successor- Iron Liz. After two reviews, Pollo tracks down Linkara and beams him back, along with a bunch of Shades, revealed to be robots that are commanded by Lord Vyce. While Linkara believes he was only gone for three days, Liz reveals it's been a month, proving that time works differently on Vyce's ship. When Linkara uses his Sonic Screwdriver to scan some Shade remains, he discovers they are magically charged by an impossible flux of energy, which comes from Vyce's ship and travels through multiple universes to reach them, impossible by the laws of our reality. The Vohrsoth Pollo informs Linkara of a distress call which he answers, suddenly teleporting Lt. Munro into his house. He informs Linkara that he's been travelling around the galaxy, destroying Vohrsoth forges, but lost his weapons while fighting a Vohrsoth tampering with dimensional portals. When an unidentified Vohrsoth teleports in, Linkara toys with it before using multiple weapons from not only Star Trek, but also Power Rangers. A strange voice is heard, but quickly ignored. With that problem solved, Munro informs Linkara that the Vohrsoth were created by Vyce, before beaming away. The Dead/Alive In the Show's 100th episode Linkara has moves in with Iron Liz, in the hope that it might solve the problem of the insane amount of villains that keep finding his old house. Meanwhile aboard Lord Vyce's ship, Mechakara schemes of a way to break Linkara with something he believes he understands- magic. "There was once a little girl who lived in a town with her mother and father. She loved her parents, but they worshiped a great and powerful god, a god they loved more than their daughter." Throughout Linkara's review of Silent Hill: Dead/Alive #1-2, Linkara's allies make random appearances, taunting and insulting him. When he yells at them, Pollo comes in and asks what's wrong. Linkara tries to explain, but they've disappeared- Pollo states he's been in his room alone the whole time. "When the girl turned 13, her parents explained why she had been born - to be tormented until she was drained of her essence, so that a powerful weapon could be forged from it. A weapon that would be used to purge the nonbelievers from the earth." At the beginning of Linkara's review of Silent Hill: Dead/Alive #3-4, Linkara is confronted by a 'hallucination' of Mechakara who tells him that he's going insane. When Linkara voices his belief that someone is trying to make him think he's insane (which is exactly what is happening), Mechakara suggests that he should kill Pollo on the grounds that "he might grow up to be me you know". When Linkara tells him to shut up Mechakara says "kill him, like you killed her". The words cause Linkara to leap out of the couch and attack Mechakara in anger only for him to disappear leaving him shocked and confused. After the review, the fog of Silent Hill approaches- but Linkara is prepared, blowing it away with a small electric fan. "When the Parents of the Year attempted to take the finished weapon, now powered by the soul of their tormented daughter, it burned them. They were plunged into nightmares too horrible to describe before finally descending into madness and death." He is increasingly taunted by visions, before everything turns red- he is trapped in the Otherworld once more. After killing a Demon Nurse with the Magic Gun, and insulting Silent Hill for attacking with something that doesn't reflect his personal history, it burns his hand. When Linkara wonders what caused this, a dead serious 90's Kid insults him, stating that the problem is that it exists at all. As he sinks to the floor, he picks up an old book filled with pages pertaining to the little girl the visions keep mentioning. He looks up to see the Dolorem, thought to be the little girl. He realises the awful truth- the weapon created by the sacrifice is his Magic Gun. The Dolorem convinces him that he's her father, the one that did all this. Linkara, distraught with guilt, points the Magic Gun at his head and pulls the trigger. "No! Partner. Friend.", a small voice cries out, as Linkara is bathed in white light. The truth is out- the Dolorem is nothing but a vengeance demon created by the now-satisfied hatred of the little girl. It sends the Nurse Demon after Linkara, who sends out his Pyramid Head to destroy it. He then uses his Magic Gun and Sword Saba to destroy Dolorem, and just as he proclaims that it's over, the strange synthesized cry from the aftermath of the Vohrsoth encounter is heard again. The old book stays after the Otherworld fades and Linkara and Liz discover this was set up by Lord Vyce after he discovers a Shade dagger. Meanwhile aboard Vyce's ship, Mechakara is infuriated at this failure and Lord Vyce states that there is now no way they can make a psychological attack work. He also reveals that he has planned several upgrades for Mechakara and his ship and found someone to implement the upgrades: Dr. Linksano who proclaims "Here's where things get really interesting". Vyce Arrives In an alternate dimension, Lita Liz is murdered by an unknown assailant, who whispers "All that he sees, he conquers". Later Angry Joe informs Linkara that a massive spaceship has appeared in orbit over Earth (which Linkara assumes to be Lord Vyce's, a fact which is given away by the giant 'V' on the front). The vessel remains in orbit for a week ignoring communication attempts from humanity and destroying any satellite that comes into contact with it. At the same time Linkara and Pollo discover that the ship is enveloped in a Time Shield, which prevents it from being harmed by conventional weapons due to its time dilation properties. Second Fight with Mechakara A week after the time shield discovery, Mechakara beams down to finally confront Linkara, breaking his Morpher and disabling Pollo. When Iron Liz attempts to attack him, she's stopped by Lita's murderer- revealed to be another alternate Liz by the name Judas Liz. However, Linkara was prepared for this battle, and blasts Mechakara with a slew of new weapons before using his two Zeonizers to morph into the White Zeo Ranger. He knocks Mechakara out with a Battlizer-powered "I am a man!" punch, and chases Judas Liz off with the Zeo Laser Pistol. Unfortunately, Mechakara finds the Magic Coin which was powering the Morpher, and begins stomping around the city. It turns out Linkara was crazy prepared, however, when he uses Neutro 2.0 (whom he stole while it was parked at Spoony's) to first blast Mechakara's hand off with eye lasers, then destroy the rest of him with a giant ball of energy. He places the hand on the shelf, stating "that's one down!". The Lord Vyce Encounter Vyce is seen strangling Dr. Linksano, raging at Mechakara's failure and demise. Judas Liz slyly suggests he's having a temper tantrum, at which he yells at her while tossing Linksano away. He beams down, deciding to take out Linkara by force. Before the battle, he calls Linkara a Champion, and claims to have slaughtered 16 universes' Champions. His goal is to stop a mysterious "glitch", the Entity, and protect the universes by conquering them, and plans to defeat it here. With that said Vyce attacks and with Liz being out of town, and Pollo being disabled quickly, Linkara is next to helpless against the brutal onslaught, only surviving due to the sheer luck of damaging Vyce's armor (which is the only thing that can kill him) by jabbing Vyce in the shoulder with his Laser. Realizing what Linkara has done, Vyce quickly teleports away to repair his armor, leaving him shell-shocked, sprawled on the floor and staring wildly. "I Know How to Beat Him!" Linkara spends a while sitting on the couch, dejectedly trying to fix the Morpher. The comic does little to cheer him up, but he suddenly grins, understanding Vyce's sudden weakness. He makes contact with a mysterious "informer", and goes to get aid. He and the team begin gearing up to take Vyce down, and find out the Ninja Style Dancer is missing. Linkara gets aid from the Angry Joe Army, though Joe is suspicious of the informer, whom Linkara trusts. Linkara uses Mechakara's hand to taunt Vyce, calling him a coward among things, and challenges him, as Judas Liz quietly slips away. Vyce accepts. He passes Iron Liz the repaired Morpher, and comments on how odd their lives are, though Liz denies it. Linkara and Liz prepare a supercharged BFG shot, and blast Vyce the second he arrives. He walks through their firepower, however, and insults Liz. When Linkara yells at Vyce for this, he agrees to kill them equally. They seem to have a plan up their sleeve, but are knocked unconscious. This prompts Munro to appear and fire on Vyce, before being revealed to be his universe's Champion and knocked unconscious as well. Vyce attempts to beam back with the three, but cannot. Linkara and Liz grin, revealing that his Shades are almost all destroyed by the Joe Army, and Linksano was a traitor the whole time. The two of them morph, and begin to fight once more. He, Liz, Munro, Harvey Finevoice and 90's Kid launch a joint attack and he falls to the floor. Linkara banishes Vyce to a barren universe similar to his own, with all the necessary resources and 400 years of emergency power in his suit. When Vyce warns him of the Entity, he ignores it and teleports away. They briefly ponder the morals of keeping the ship, but at the mention of destruction, Linkara responds "Hell no! It's my ship!". As he goes to explore it, the synthesized voice can be heard again, saying "Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuumaaaaaaaan..." A Piece of the World is Missing Linkara struts around the bridge of his ship in a Starfleet uniform, monologuing on how Pollo is deactivating the Shades in other universes, and Linksano has been distracted with a Junior Chemistry set. Pollo reminds him that he still has a review to do, and he rushes off. 90's Kid suggests using Kurt Cobain's as a puppet onstage, prompting Linkara to spout out "There is something seriously wrong with you!" People Disappear Linksano disappears, just as he was planning to use a weapon on Linkara. In an episode, Lori Prince Live is playing, with Lori Prince stating that people and buildings are disappearing- it's as if a piece of the world is missing. Ninja Style Dancer appears in the apartment heavily wounded, and hands Linkara a card saying "A piece of the world is missing. Its voice is not its own." As he tries to get medical aid, he's distracted by a call from 90's Kid, distracting him while NSD disappears. Linkara finds a page in the old book saying "I AM THE NEVER SHOULD" repetitively in orderly lines, and another saying "EVERYBODY IS GONE", with 'gone' scrawled randomly all over it. He may not believe in The Entity, but he does know that Silent Hill is coming up soon. Shortly allowing 90's Kid to come for karaoke, Harvey Finevoice spies the old book, claiming to know it- and disappears a second later. The Lady of the Lake Linkara christens the ship 'Comicron-1', and names the scout ship after the fan-decided Vigilant. An AI is made for it (who looks like HAL 9000) named Nimue, after the Arthurian character. After proving that her ethic programs are essentially flawless, "she" is transported to the ship, but an Ion Storm causes Iron Liz to switch with a Mirrorverse counterpart. They quickly figure out the change when the Mirrorverse Liz gives Dungeons & Dragons 4.0 a good rating. A 1/6th of Humanity is Gone Linkara's fans claim to see glitches and sentences in the stingers and comments, but he remains oblivious. After "Kamandi at Earth's End", Linkara goes to do the "I am a man!" punch- and gets smashed back by a field of glitches. The familiar synthesized voice calls out "can you see me?", as Linkara wonders what happened. After the events of The Twilight Zone #9, Linkara is informed by Nimue that a sixth of humanity is no longer present on Comicron-1's sensors leading Linkara to deduce that the Entity is real and that it has taken Linksano, NSD and Harvey along with a least one billion human lives. He shares this information with Liz, 90's Kid and Pollo and instructs Pollo to go to the living room and begin implementing new security protocols. Unfortunately the second Pollo leaves for the living room Nimue detects the Entity's presence in the living room. Linkara charges in, but arrives too late to help- Pollo's been taken by the Entity, leaving only a constantly changing, quickly disappearing particle trace. Linkara grimly accepts that Pollo is gone, as the Entity's laugh is heard. Linkara plays around with a small device, attempting to modify it with a Sonic Screwdriver. While flipping through the old book, a page says "I SEE YOU LINKARA". At first horrified, Linkara sees it as a challenge, growling "Oh, it is on!" before slamming the book shut. The Three Bloody Tales The fog and sirens of Silent Hill flare up once more and Linkara, having finished reviewing Silent Hill: Among the Damned, announces its beginning into his communicator. At the same time the Entity continues to take people and has begun absorbing other TGWTG reviewers, taking Spoony and Marzgurl, the latter appearing to recognize it, and later after consuming half of France's population takes Sad Panda and Benzaie as they discuss the disappearances. The red light of Silent Hill appears- for the third time, Linkara has entered The Otherworld. After insulting its time-consuming puzzles into submission, he ends up back at his own house, to his astonishment. Whately and his two Pyramid Heads appear, and Whately and Linkara talk, with the former revealing the book was made to convert him to their cult, and the latter knowing they worship the Entity. In response, Whately sends his two minions to attack. Linkara quickly kills one with his Bat'leth, but the other runs him through- revealing it was a hologram the whole time. He then calls down Iron Liz, 90's Kid, and the real Linkara from Comicron-1, with Liz stunning the remaining Pyramid Head, Linkara capturing it in a poke ball, and 90's Kid excitedly shooting the air. The hologram says that after 3 years, Linkara had planned the whole thing out, but Whately rants that he cannot be judged. Linkara brings out someone who can- the spirit of the little girl, trapped inside the Magic Gun (though he doesn't remember). Her judgement is death, and Whately is destroyed. Iron Liz asks Linkara if it's over and, after the Entity's cry is heard, he says it's only just begun. The Entity Revealed While Linkara tries to pick out it's energy trace, Iron Liz is taken by the Entity. He fumbles for his communicator, saying he can't do it alone, but no one picks up- they are the last 2 on earth. Upon 90's Kids's remark of how the situation is "heavy", he pieces it all together, and exclaims "I've been a fool". He points the Magic Gun at 90's Kid, who seems confused. But the truth is out- not only was 90's Kid the only other one there during a majority of the kidnapping, and the only other one left, he has also not been acting like himself, saying things the real one never would, and most importantly why would 90's Kid of all people be the only other one left? He has also figured out that the poem wasn't meaning the a piece of the world isn't missing as in gone, but in fact the Entity is a piece of the world, and Missing is its name. As Linkara exposits, "90's Kid" has been twitching, and settling with a giant smile. He says, "This game has been very amusing," then takes off the sunglasses to reveal eyes made of static, "but I think it's time for it to end". Terrified, Linkara whispers "Missing Number". The Entity goes to explain that it came from a parallel universe where the Missing Number glitch from the original Pokemon video game somehow "spawned" it, much to Linkara's disbelief. It reveals that Lord Vyce's repeated attacks weakened it forcing it to find someone who can defeat him: Linkara. After luring Vyce to Linkara's dimension and watching as Linkara defeated Vyce and stranded him on a parallel world, the Entity began consuming the world's population until only Linkara remained, an act that the Entity describes as its way of showing its gratitude, knowing how much humans value independence. When the Entity voices its intention to consume Linkara, he tries to attack it with the Magic Gun, thinking that since it was made by magic centered around the Entity, it would be able to destroy it. He was proven wrong as the Entity, not only was unfazed by the attack but also absorbed the gun, forcing Linkara to run to a shielded room as it laughs in amusement. Linkara tries to teleport to Comicron-1, but Nimue informs him that the Entity has already begun to consume it, leaving him trapped on Earth with no allies and no useful weapons, as well as the disturbing fact that the forcefield around the room that they're in isn't going to stop the Entity from physically entering. After reviewing Pokemon: The Electric Tale of Pikachu #1 Linkara admits defeat and prepares himself to be absorbed by the Entity, but before going to confront it he catches a glimpse of Spider-Man: Planet of the Symbiotes and realizes a possible way to defeat it. When he confronts the Entity, instead of fighting it, he asks it what it will do after it has absorbed him and the Earth. The Entity responds by announcing its intent to consume the entire Multiverse until "existence is solely defined by it". When confronted with the question as to what is it going to do after completing its ultimate goal, the Entity appears to be confused, now understanding that by becoming the Multiverse, there would be nothing more to achieve since it would be achievement, being trapped in its existence for all eternity, and through it all still being no more significant than a pixel on a screen. Linkara then presents the Entity with another possibility: "What happens to an Outer God when it dies?" which causes the Entity, apparently understanding the ultimate conclusion of its actions if it continues to do what it does, along with its own curiosity to find out the answer to the question, commits suicide by exploding in a white flash, restoring everything it absorbed to the universe (presumably the Multiverse as well). His Blue Sole An Old Enemy Returns After the Entity's defeat, Linkara is seen working on a new body for Pollo, he puts it near a shelf while taking a break saying that he'll install a voice module tomorrow. Unbeknownst to him, it is possessed by a bolt of energy from Mechakara's hand, and leaves. When he and Pollo try to find it, Linkara detects an energy trace with slight similarities to the recently deceased Entity, discovered to come from the hand. He fears that exposure to the Magic Coin has changed Mechakara and given him the ability to survive. Linkara then runs off to upgrade the Arsenal, while the body teleports away, unnoticed. Hiring Linksano With Mechakara's apparent return, Linkara hires Doctor Linksano to be his science adviser by giving him an access to Comicron-1's fully programmable holodeck (and also by pointing out all the potential hardships of ruling the world by force), but also lets him know that if Linksano tries to betray him, Nimue is under orders to teleport him to the planet where Lord Vyce was exiled to. Linksano agrees and the two begin discussing his idea about using his recently created Cybermat to better guard Comicron-1. Unbeknownst to ether of them, the body is listening in on their plans before teleporting away. I Have Been, And Always Shall Be, Your Friend The missing body manages to hack into Nimue's systems and teleport aboard Comicron-1 and proceeds to take control of the ship's systems. Linkara, Pollo and Liz teleport aboard and try to stop him but Mechakara isolates them in different areas of the ship as he tries to gain full control of the ship, causing an engine imbalance that would result in the ship crashing into the Earth, as well as disabling the self-destruct systems and the teleport. While Pollo and Liz try to correct the imbalance, Linkara and Linksano's Cybermat attack Mechakara and force him to retreat when the Cybermat damages him. Meanwhile Pollo manually corrects the engine failure but as a result he's exposed to lethal amounts of radiation and his circuitry fails, apparently killing him. After the confrontation, Linkara vows to find Mechakara and make him pay for Pollo's death, but as he examines Comicron-1's outboard communications while trying to find where he teleported to, Linkara discovers that Pollo used his wireless antenna to download his mind somewhere on Earth. Armed with the knowledge of Pollo's survival, Linkara and Liz look down on the Earth and promise to find him again. Revelation Aboard Comicron-1 On board Comicron-1, the Pollo body reactivates. It proceeds to enter a Shade storage facility and reactivate a single Shade. After Linkara's review of Youngblood #4, he, Harvey and Linksano are informed by Nimue of the fact that the body isn't back on the ship- it never left in the first place. The internal sensors were damaged at the time by the engine imbalance, and once they were reset they didn't account for him being still on board, which explains why he was not detected sooner. Nimue theorizes that the reason why he didn't act sooner was because of the battle damage suffered by the Cybermat. The three teleport on board the vessel and discover that the body has again taken control of the ship's engines and set a course out of the solar system, which confuses the trio who assume that Mechakara would want to destroy humanity first. While Linksano is sent to the engine room to try and regain control of the ship, Linkara and Harvey confront the body and the Shade in the science lab. They succeeding in disabling it, but not before it manages to install a voice module on the body, allowing it to finally communicate on its own. Linkara orders it to stand down, addressing it as "Mechakara" but the voice says "That is not my name!"- in the voice of Lord Vyce. The body reveals that he really is Lord Vyce, who converted himself into pure data, similar to the Entity but simpler, after realizing that he might not be rescued by his forces even with the trans-dimensional distress beacon in his armor. Using Mechakara's hand, he transferred himself into the new Pollo body. Vyce plans to continue his quest for multiversal domination and to destroy the Entity, completely failing to listen when Linkara explains that the Entity died during his confrontation with it last October. Vyce refuses to believe a "flea" like Linkara would be able to destroy the Entity on its own. Linkara, refusing to allow this to happen, activates the self-destruct system along with Harvey and Nimue. Linkara tries to persuade Vyce to surrender but he uses his knowledge of Comicron-1's systems to tap into the power distribution conduits and overload them causing the excess energy to leak out and be pulled into his circuits giving him a power boost and allowing him to escape to the bridge trapping Linkara and Harvey on the lab and disabling internal communications preventing them from calling for help. With nothing to do but wait Linkara reviews a comic book adaptation of Star Trek III: The Search for Spock. Vyce eventually contacts Linkara and offers to spare him and his world if he surrenders control of Comicron-1 to him. Linkara declines, revealing that Pollo found only that Vyce would only capture two worlds within a universe before moving on as opposed to the entire universes Vyce claimed to have conquered. To justify himself Vyce boasts about how the Entity was quick to escape universes when he caught up with it and that the conquests were there to identify former targets of the Entity, as well as the fact that the Entity was not the first multiversal threat that he encountered but the only one that managed to elude him so far. He claims that while his reputation was exaggerated, it wasn't completely undeserved. Unbeknownst to Vyce, by reactivating internal communications, he allowed Nimue to direct a Cybermat security sentry to open the door from the inside allowing Linkara to confront Vyce on the bridge just as he deactivates the ship's self-destruct. Vyce quickly overwhelms Linkara with his overcharged energy blasts but he's rescued by Pollo who, having teleported onboard shortly before Linkara, is revealed to have downloaded his consciousness into the Tom Servo robot Linkara had on display in his living room. Vyce tries to escape again but Linkara gives chase and confronts him in a hallway, setting his phaser on overload and using it as a grenade to puncture one of the windows, blowing Vyce out into space ending his threat once and for all. In the aftermath he promises to make a new body for Pollo and to thank him for saving him again, Linkara allows Pollo to do another comic book review despite the fact that the results were less than desirable for Linkara. Guns and Sorcery The Gunslinger's Round One After Linkara's review of Batman: A Word to the Wise, a mysterious figure known only as the Gunslinger appears and attempts to take Linkara's Magic Gun by attacking him with a Magic Gun of his own. However Linkara, tired of people constantly attacking him, next-to-effortlessly beats the Gunslinger into submission, by distracting him with an upgraded Cybermat and shooting him repeatedly, to the point where he retreats by teleporting out. However immediately afterwards the magic gun losses its power leaving Linkara shocked and confused. It's Always Been Magic After the Gunslinger incident Linkara has Pollo and Harvey examine the Magic Gun with Linkara's sonic screwdriver and tricorder only for them to be revealed as toys. Linkara finally explains how he obtained the fictional technology of Star Trek, Doctor Who and other sci-fi shows, he used a magic spell to transform his toy replicas into the actual objects and apparently the spell has lost power since all of the objects that he has enchanted had reverted back to their toy forms including Linkara's Zeonizer. Linkara also reveals that he also enchanted the apartment with a protection spell that would keep it safe from any form of harm but that spell also appears to have been negated as well. Doctor Linksano then reveals that thankfully everything on Comicron-1 still functions and that its scans of the magic gun reveal that there is still magic inside of it but for some reason it's being suppressed along with all magic in the apartment. When Linkara tries to think of an explanation he recalls Doctor Insano's Anti-Magic Field Generator Kit which, he invented all the way back in Spoony's Final Fantasy VIII review, and announces that it's finally time to pay the mad scientist a visit. He later confronts Insano in a hotel room where he questions him about the people he sold the generator kits to. He explains that his sales were on decline ever since people found about the generator's ineffectiveness against Blitz balls. Linkara nevertheless takes his sales records to try and track down a possible user. The Journey Begins Having gotten nowhere in searching through the records Linkara rules out the Anti-Magic Field Generator as a cause since it continuously blocks Linkara's magic regardless of where he is. However magical items he obtained by others still work, a fact which puzzles him. With Linksano having no idea what's causing this, Linkara contacts one of Chuck Jaffers' Cloaks and asks for information. The Cloak states that there is some curse forced upon Linkara's magic and the only ones skilled enough in sorcery to lift it are the great immortal sorcerers of Earth's history. With that Linkara decides to travel alone in search of help with only massive concentrations of magic as any possible targets over Harvey and Pollo's objections, leaving Holo-Linkara in charge while he's away. After a month or so of rumour-chasing and consorting with other experts, Linkara tracks down Aplos, a wizard. Aplos (real name Steven) is indeed sufficient with magic, and is even able to speak with the gun, revealing that the girl's name in life was Margaret. In a shocking turn of events, Steve tells Linkara that the problem is not with his magic, but with himself: he is slowly becoming evil. After leaving Aplos' home and beginning to come to terms with his dilemma, Margaret appears before him, in human form. She says that she was unsure about Linkara before, and if she could use her full potential with him as a partner. However, she is still his friend and wants to help him get better, and makes him promise to make a conscious effort. He does, and her corporeal form vanishes, and Linkara begins his journey home. Back at his apartment, Holokara has been bullying and harming the other crew members, nearly killing 90's Kid for one of his trademark interruptions. When Harvey confronts him, he is struck down for his trouble. The two consult with Linksano, and they hatch a plan for mutiny. Their plan goes into action the following week, with 90's Kid and concentrating their gunfire on the Holo-emitter. Holokara simply seems annoyed until 90's Kid brings out the BFG, but it still isn't enough to disrupt the holographic image of Linkara. He makes swift work of his two attackers before setting his sights on Linksano. The hologram launches into a rant, dangerously similar to the one the real Linkara made after his fight with the Gunslinger, prompting the phrase "No one on Earth can stop what I've begun!" ReturnoflinkaraA challenger appears. TobyMobiasAdded by TobyMobias A reply comes in the form of a photon bullet to the back, which disrupts his image (briefly rendering him invisible). Linkara has returned; "Oh, I dunno," he says, cocking the now-working Magic Gun. "Think I might know a guy." A Greater Good, A Lesser Evil Holokara attempts to explain himself but Linkara will have none of it, shutting down Holokara with a mere voice command, a possibility that has eluded the rest of the crew. Linkara explains that his magic is now working again and that he's not going to leave again. Sometime later Holokara reactivates himself and confronts Linkara sealing the two in the review room. As Linksano works to shut him down permanently, Holokara explains that he had planned to use Comicron-1's weapons to threaten Marvel Entertainment into releasing a story that undoes One More Day and into preventing yet another horrible crossover event comic or a bad reboot, citing the ship's power as a means to do so much good, only that Linkara was too afraid to use it. Linkara responds by saying that by bullying the company, Holokara is essentially replacing Marvel's editorial mandate with his own, and that Linkara's reviews are meant to try and persuade people to accept his point of view as he has never forced people to follow in his views and that he's slowly winning over more people with his arguments. When Holokara refuses to listen, Linkara orders Linksano to fry the emitter, presumably killing the hologram for good this time. Gallery Category:Atop the Fourth Wall Category:Internet Category:Comics Category:Television Category:Films Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Brown hair Category:Blue eyes Category:Americans Category:Caucasians Category:Characters with hats Category:Characters with glasses Category:Characters with ties Category:Attractive males Category:Heroes Category:That Guy with the Glasses Category:Characters